Till We Meet Again
by Legacy Now
Summary: All good things must end, so the poets often tell us... Miko goes back to Japan once school ends. Bulkhead-Miko friendship.


**Till We Meet Again**

* * *

_Just because everything's changing_  
_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_  
_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_  
_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_  
_And follow the light_  
_You'll come back when it's over_  
_No need to say goodbye..._

**_The Call - Regina Spektor_**

* * *

He wasn't going to say goodbye to her.

He just wasn't.

School was out. Summer time boomed in the air, which meant Miko had to go back to Japan and her family. And Bulkhead would be alone all summer. A guardian with no one to guard. The base would be boring once Miko was gone. Things would quiet down during the summer months... and Miko's loud nature found a way to make him miss it and all the things that made her Miko.

The first few moments he first met her, she was impossible to control. Getting into danger every minute she was saved, taking life threatening situations idly. Then when she accepted Bulkhead's clumsy nature... it was as if she understood his awkwardness.

He couldn't make himself look at her each day that edge to Miko's inevitable departure. How could the conversation start? He couldn't even select the words to speak to her. Why start the conversation... when it was going to end anyways.

Wheeljack left easily... now Miko.

_"You've got to talk to her." Jack said to the Wrecker as he placed the video game controller back on the coffee table._

_A name wasn't given, but the moment Jack mentioned the topic indirectly, her name just echoed in the base.  
_

_The lethargic Autobot glanced at the human with unfaltering optics, glanced to the floor and heaved a heavy sigh. How could a mere human comprehend what was on his mind?  
_

_"Look, it hasn't been easy..." began Bulkhead, trying to find the words that may get him a foot out the door of conversation. "She's leaving anyways, and it's in what? Four days? She probably hates me by now for being so distant." _

_He began to walk away from the platform, suppressing any clues that would indicate what he was feeling.  
_

_"You think that you're the only one who will miss her when she's gone?" Frustration was in the youth's voice. _

_The sparks of anger in Jack's voice halted Bulkhead's footsteps, realizing that he underestimated the magnitude of his sincerity and emotions.  
_

_"As crazy as it sounds, yes, I will miss her, but you... you were closer to her more than anyone else," Jack's voice seemed calmer each breath he took. "You mean so much to her, and just shutting her out... it would only make her sadder. If it were me and Arcee, I'd spend more time with her and make each day count. Spend time with her... be around her! She needs you more than ever." _

_Silence. _

_The Wrecker's optics didn't manage a wink, and Bulkhead was stunned for words. He played the fool all along.  
_

_"Cut her some slack," concluded Jack. "She's only human."  
_

"Hey, I've... been stupid the past few days. And I'm sorry."

A light chuckle left the petite Japanese girl, an unmoving mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"Don't worry about it. I've been kind of bummed out about me going back home, too..."

"I pushed you aside instead of trying to make the situation better... I should have been around you more, support you. I guess I just got caught up getting so attached to you, if I get any closer, I'd miss you more. So many friends were lost on Cybertron, and Wheeljack doesn't stay in more than one place for long... I guess it's a Cybertronian thing, and maybe I need to brush up on Earth customs..."

"If you're finished..." a small hand was raised from Miko. "I guess I was upset that you were avoiding me the past few days, and we didn't get to spend as much time as I wanted to here... but this isn't the end. I'm not going to go back and stay and Japan for the rest of my life. Summer isn't forever, and I still have school to go through. I _will_ come back, sooner than you expect it."

A jerking smile was on his face as he contemplated how distant he was towards his human friend, guilt swarming through his mind. Tiny arms reaching out for a hug, Bulkhead placed a gentle finger to where Miko was, and soon felt warmth where she wrapped her arms.

"There's a thing called 'the Ground Bridge', if you haven't already heard of it..." sarcastically mumbled the girl. "And I'm coming back for Fourth of July fireworks. ... This isn't goodbye, Bulkhead."

A small, happy smile was on his face. Finally... a moment when he didn't have to lug around remorse and regret. He was free. He didn't lost Miko at all.

She was there all along, and will always will be.

He'll definitely use the Ground Bridge to go to Japan and visit Miko during the summer, and he hope that she'll come over to the States to the human tradition, 'Fourth of July'.

"Sayonara, Miko Nakadai... Sayonara."

His optics were beginning to feel heavy. He could hear Miko hold back a sniffle.

"また会う日まで、友人..." (1)

* * *

_Now we're back to the beginning_  
_ It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_  
_ But just because they can't feel it too_  
_ Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_ Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_  
_ Until they're before your eyes_  
_ You'll come back_  
_ When they call you_  
_ No need to say goodbye_

* * *

Everyone was happy that Miko was back from the States. A grand dinner was held at the Nakadai's, her mother even made her favorite traditional foods. Seeing her parents, siblings and friends made Miko very happy... but she will never forget the ones she made on the far East side of the ocean.

As she sat on her bed looking at photos of her, Jack and Raf... tears of joy just about flowed from her eyes. Once she got to the pictures of the Autobots... she couldn't help but feel herself sob every time she saw Bulkhead.

It was a happy grief. A good feeling. A sense of hope that she'll see all of them again.

The summer in her home country of Japan was an eventful one. She even had fun reconnecting with the land, her friends, family and the people around her. Ordinary life wasn't boring anymore, thanks to new friends...

Every time she heard and energy surge or a mysterious flash of light... she'd turn her head and smile, hoping it was him.

_'Bulkhead!'_

_You'll come back_  
_When they call you_  
_No need to say goodbye...!_

* * *

**_Note*~ _**

_... ever since I graduated high school, I felt like writing this. I'm so sentimental. XD _

_また会う日まで、友人 - till we meet again, friend (1)_

_Thanks to **RulerofFire** for bouncing off ideas, yet again ^.^  
_

_Hope you guys like. ^.^ _

_Happy Canada Day, Fourth of July/Independence Day...! Four wonderful days of North America...!  
_

_XOXO  
_


End file.
